Suyo
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: Watanuki ha descubierto que no es dueño de si mismo. ¿Eso en verdad le molesta? One Shot, DouWata, Shonen Ai.


He vuelto! nOn esta vez con una especio de One-shot... narrado por nuestro hermoso, ruidoso, dulce, adorable, y violable Watanuki nii-sama! *¬* Espero les guste!

One shot, Doumeki x Watanuki

"Suyo"

Watanuki estaba enfadado. De nuevo. Pero esta vez, estaba enfadado consigo mismo, con lo que le ocurría desde hace un tiempo y que recién ahora comenzaba a entender.

Y estaba molesto, porque había descubierto que, él mismo, no era de él.

¿Cómo es eso? Bueno, todo era culpa, como siempre, de cierto idiota irritante y glotón. Watanuki no se había detenido a pensar en todo lo que había perdido con él, hasta que descubrió que ya era demasiado tarde, y que no le quedaba nada. Y eso lo hacía enfadar, porque se sentía estúpidamente inútil.

Comenzó con un recuento mental. ¿Cuáles eran las cosas que ya no le pertenecían?

Su ojo, primero. Su propio ojo derecho ya no era suyo, puesto que lo compartía con Doumeki. Y así como el ojo no era suyo, cada cosa, persona y lugar que veía con él ya no le pertenecía del todo. O sea, su vista tampoco era suya. Ni siquiera la del otro ojo, puesto que, mirara donde mirara, siempre lo veía a él, rondando a su alrededor como un molesto mosquito.

Su comida. Watanuki sólo cocinaba para sí mismo antes de conocer a la bruja que se había convertido en su jefa. Pero aún entonces, podía cocinar lo que quisiera. Hasta que apareció Doumeki. Doumeki y sus pedidos a la carta. Que inarizushi, que okonomiyaki, que fideos yakisoba, que onigiris con tal o cual relleno... y lo peor de todo es que Watanuki siempre terminaba cumpliendo los deseos culinarios del moreno, con lo cual éste se había apoderado de sus aptitudes para la cocina, usándolas a su favor.

Su tiempo. Entre el instituto y los encargos de Yuuko-san, siempre acompañado del chico repele-espíritus, todo su tiempo se le iba en compañía de Doumeki. Y ahora más que antes. Fuera donde fuera, siempre tenía al moreno a sus espaldas, representando su papel de guardián.

Por tonto que sonara, también su apartamento. No entendía cómo, pero el moreno siempre conseguía colarse cuándo quisiera, nunca con alguna razón importante y nunca dando una explicación lógica de cómo demonios no se rompía el cuello trepando por la ventana. Watanuki frunció el seño. Ahora último, esas violaciones de la propiedad ajena se habían intensificado, y así, el moreno se había apoderado también de su espacio personal. Y aún más.

Su boca. Su boca tampoco era suya, puesto que si lo fuera, Doumeki no tendría esa increíble facilidad para apoderarse de ella, junto con su lengua, e invadirla dejándolo lleno de su sabor, aún horas después de los apasionados besos que le robaba cada vez que podía.

Tampoco sus manos, siempre blandas a la hora de enredar sus dedos con los del moreno, y que no querían soltarse por mucho que le sudaran las palmas y se le subieran los colores al rostro.

Ni siquiera su cuerpo le pertenecía, pues si así fuera, no se entregaría tan fácilmente a las caricias del moreno, sucumbiendo ante el más ligero roce sobre su blanca piel, por mucho que se resistiera. Ni tampoco su traicionera voz, emitiendo libidinosos sonidos que nunca pensó que podrían salir de él, cada vez que cedía, como incitando a Doumeki a que siguiera.

De hecho, el que ahora mismo estuviese pensando tanto es esto, le indicaba claramente que tampoco era dueño de sus pensamientos, llenos las 24 horas del día de Doumeki, Doumeki y más Doumeki. ¡Si hasta de sus sueños se había apoderado el bastardo ese!

Pero, lejos, lo que más le molestaba a Watanuki, era no ser dueño de su propio corazón, ese que latía desbocado cada vez que el moreno se le acercaba, que lo tocaba, que le susurraba al oído, haciendo uso de todo aquello que le había robado al menor. Su confuso y traicionero corazón, que antes de darse cuenta se había entregado sin su consentimiento, entregando con él el resto de su existencia.

Y odiaba no ser capaz de odiarlo, porque en el fondo, era completamente feliz de pertenecerle a Doumeki.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ahora preguntémonos... ¿Qué es esto? xD Sip, yo tampoco tengo la menor idea... fue sólo un pequeño POV que se me ocurrió. Prácticamente se escribió solo xD y bien, no tiene categoría de drabble, puesto que son 658 palabras...y no pienso sacar ninguna xP Bueno, gracias a eso pude publicarla en Amor Yaoi también. ¿Se habían fijado en que esa pag no deja publicar drabbles? Dice "No se permite publicar historias de menos de 500 palabras" O sea, "No puedes publicar un drabble" -.-U Bueno, nada que hacer. Dejo de darles la lata. ¡Espero les haya gustado! Muchos besos a todos y gracias por leer! ¡Cuídense y Coman Dounuts! Bye-kyu!

Yaoi megami-sama!


End file.
